THE CREATURES STORY I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH
by Silver Neko
Summary: By Silver Neko’s little brother. Not Silver Neko, it was a joint project. Looking back at this story now, I wonder what the hell I've been eating.


THE CREATURES STORY I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH  
  
By Silver Neko's little brother. Not Silver Neko, I had nothing to do with this! He took me Lucky Charms! I had to help him! Eeeeeeee! All I did was type some of it. Then he typed, then I typed the rest. Boohoo!  
  
This is a story about a war that involved the Norns and the Grendles. And the Ettins? Ummmm...they were dead by then. Yeah, that's it. Welp, ya see, Once upon a time, there was an Albia called Poop-Pod. Yep! And there was a Norn Kingdome and a Grendle kingdom. Duh. The Norn Prince....uh....he was named....Prince. Norn Prince was his name. No, I did not just make it up. Leave me alone!   
  
And anyway, Norn Prince was in love with the Grendle Princess, who's name was..... Droopy Booby the third. Yeeessssss....that'll do. And anyway, Norn Prince was in love in love with himself....wait! I mean, the Booby chick. Yes, that is what I meant. They loved each other, veeeerrryyy much. Yep. And the Brother of the Grendle princess, loved the Grendle princess.....who was his sister. Yeesssssss. The Grendle Prince's name was.....foot. God look at my foot, why does it burn? Why god, WHY?! Oh wait, back to the story. And anyway..... the Norn prince was in a battle with Foot. Remember, he's the Grendle prince, not related to my foot, which burns.  
  
Now they were in a battle...with each other. And Foot said, "You are a big poop head. I say poop. Poop! You ....stork like....bird...thing." And Prince Norn said, "That answers it. You are the weakest link. Goodbye!" and the Norn Prince (Or was it Prince Norn?) kicked Foot in the groin and then took a bite outta his face....his juicy Kool-aid tasting face, and foot was running, running round screaming............................................. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Then Prince said, "I will make love to your droopy breasted sister! Poop!" and the Foot said "No! I will! I will love my sister. Not you, me!" The Norn prince took a big hammer, in the shape of a foot and killed Foot....I think..or was it the other way around? Oh well lets just stick to the original. And the Norns rejoiced, because Foot was dead. Dead was Foot! Meanwhile, on the other side of Poop-Pod....  
  
The Grendle King was feeling very, very lonely. So he called up the um..um...Norn King. Yes, the Norn King. And he said, "Hey man, wanna do something?" The Norn King said (Warning: My Brother turned stupid....no...stupid-ER right now) ......and he said, "Your gay, aren't you?" And the Grendle King said, "No." and the Norn King said (God my hands hurt. Where are me Lucky Charms?) "Yes you are!" And the Grendle King said, "No, YOUR gay!" (At this moment, the Russians planted bombs in each of the phones in the Norns houses, and if the word "Gay" or "No" were said, then they blow up into little bitty pieces and birds would come poop poop on your car.) Then the Norn King said, "Your gayer then a stack of strawberry pancakes....homo!" Then the Grendle king said, "NINE!" and then the Norn King said, "We must do war!" and the Grendle King said, "Did you say your a whore?" "YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID!" said the Norn king loudly. (The Russians, realizing their plan was not working, to drink until they forgot the stench of failure. Yay!)  
  
And so, the Norn and Grendle Kingdoms went to war. Now, the Grendles and the Norn only enjoyed two things, Go carts and war. And when they got news of the war, they got in their Go carts and drove away to battle. Now you must realize that the Norns and the Grendles are stupid (Duh!). And they decided, that before the battle, they would see if they could drink Windex and make sweet love to pigs.....yes....I know he is a sick little boy (Do not sue me. I had no choice. THINK OF THE LUCKY CHARMS, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!). The failed, painfully. Half of the Norn and Grendle armies died out when they took a shat, becouse the Windex made them poop out their......um.......... organs....sllooooowwwlyyyyyy. Yeessssss sloooow. Tee hee! So the Battle was set on the fourth of December, when all living things perish in the cold, unforgiving blanket of death that is the snow. Poopy. So they all got in their Go carts, and got themselves some water balloons. Only they didn't have water, so they used the stomach acid of the dead instead.  
  
Yes, it was a sad, sad thing to watch. And old Norn stood up on a hill above the battle field, watching a Grendle scratch its ass and then get hit in the face with a stomach acid balloon. "This isn't McDonalds!" cried the old Norn. "WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME GOD? WHYYYY?" and then he flung himself off the hill and landed on a Grendle, killing it in the process. "Why won't you grant me the pleasure of dieing, God?" and all the Norns got an idea. They would fling all the old people at the Grendles. Yay! But then the Grendles got an idea. They would use Tennis rackets to bounce the old people in the other direction. Lets just say the old people had had allot in this war. Thats why they call it, "They old people flying and then getting hit with a tennis racket" war. Yep. (WHY AM I DOING THIS GOD? THIS IS THE WORST PIECE OF SHIT...EVER! YAAA! I STAB ME HEAD WITH FORK NOW! MEW!)   
  
And then.... All the little Norn children came running across the field covered in honey and saying " BEES! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, BEES! THEIR IN MY ASS! WHY DO MY ASS MEATS BURN WHY GOD WHY DOES IT HURT WHYWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY DO YOU TORTURE US" And for 45 minuets the Norns and the Grendles and even the Old Norns stood there and laughed at the little Norns pain until the last little Norn fell to the ground and drowned in this own vomit....sigh.... it was a beautiful thing...yep. Then the battle resumed until an old norn said "whattcha doin to me you ya yung whippersnappers, GOD DAMMIT! I HATE ALL YOU LITTLE KIDS IN MY DAY WHEN WE THREW OLD PEOPLE WE ASKED FIRST AND THEN WHEN THEY SAID NO WE WOULD SAY OK AND SNEAK UP BEHIND EM AND SAY BOO! AND THEY WOULD SHIT THEIR PANTS AND FALL ON THE GROUND AND SCREAM.... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH AND ROLL AROUND AND DIE AND THEN WE WOULD THROW THEM. YEP! THROWING DEAD PEOPLE YEP!"( Please Forgive my brother for he is stupid in the mind and mama says that good livin and good lord-worship-ness will straiten out the devil in his mind) IT was just then that a little Norn said, "why don't we kill the old people and then throw them so they cant squirm around and try to bite...I mean gum us?" and they all said " yep"... SO the battle Resumed....YAY! \  
  
  
On the other side of Poop-pod the fierce battle between the Grendle King and the Norn Kind waged on.... "Your Gay" "NO" "YES" "NO" "YOUR GAYER" "YOUR GAYEST" "YOU ARE THE GAYEST GAY FAGGOT THAT EVER WALKED GODS GREEN EARTH. YOU ARE SO GAY EVER TIME YOU SEE AN OTHER MAN GRENDAL YOU ASK "ARE YOU GAY" EVEN YOUR WIFE IS GAY. JUST LIKE YOUR DAUGHTER WHO IS REALLY A MALE CROSS DRESSER........pant......pant.......pant........sigh" And the Grendal King in all his mad built up man/homosexual rage that could lash out in a fury of gigantic proportions of a rage-hurricane said... "NO!".........(Please forgive that whole dialogue and remember that is the devil in my brothers head speaking) "besides" said The Grendal King " If my daughter in reeeeeeeeaaaaaaalllllyyyyyyyy a man wouldn't that make Norn Prince gay.......huh...... think about it ..... hahahahaha you have a gay son........sigh........... I feel somewhat unfulfilled by that insult" Norn King replied in the most civilized and appropriate manner he could. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" (At that moment the Russians that tried to kill the kings were all killed by a giant balloon in the shape of an ass that exploded in to a giant ball of ass fire.... not that it matters or any thing)   
  
(My Brother wrote the following crap)   
  
Meanwhile back at the Battlefield the hero of our story finally emerges. He was a Fat Norn with a McDonalds apron and an old crusty pencil in his hand. His breath smelled like new car smell.... you know the kind. and his feet were covered in corns and mud..... yeah that should do it. He walked onto the battle field and with his mighty voice that made old people wet themselves and little children die from premature Heart Attacks, he Said, " no mae, do mas poop hehe foo! foo! toto wan foo! dixi no mas" then for 10 minuets the battle field was silent..... no one could believe the wisdom that came from his God like mouth. Then a little Grendle stepped out from the Crowd and said " Graa OOHf no Grun" ( Mommy kill the bad man!) And then a giant Grendle picked up our hero and said " YOU SMALL LIKE KITTEN, ME LIKE KITTIES, ME NOW MAKE FLOSS FROM YOUR INTESTINES AND REPLACE THEM WITH A MEAN KITTIE". At That moment our now former hero poopied in his pants and died from..... a....... uuummm.......disease that had plagued him as a child. Yeah that's it. AND THE BATTLE RESUMED.   
  
  
Meanwhile Back at the kingdom of the Kings we will join their conversation from when we left off................................................................................................................ "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ..............................pant pant......................sigh...........................NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....................................................................................ACK MY HEART! IT BURNS! Wwwwwwwwhhhhyyyyyyy?!   
....please grendal king call the amboolance" Gasped the Norn King. " HA! you said amboolance hahahahahahahahaha You little 5 year-old! You said amboolance" "No......seriously call the amboolance I need some..." " AMBOOLANCE! HAHAHAHHAHA.......oh man that kills me I mean AMBOOLANCE! I've heard some really STOOPID stuff but that takes the cake man......HAHAHAHAHAH......sigh.... ya know........dude.......seriously......hello......uuuuuuuummmmmmmm...........(Click)" ( in case you idiots that couldn't figure it out the Norn kings brain exploded in his skull... hence the amboolance remark...... this has been brought to you by the stupidity of my very STOOPID sister!)   
  
  
Now Norn prince was vvvvvvvveeeeeeerrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy pissed about his papa's death...... sooooooooooo...... he decided to kill himself and Grendle king by killing themselves with a lethal amount of Twinkies ( Interesting fact: the American Board Of Health Of American Nutrition Recommends not eating 30 Twinkies and then going Sky-Diving for you will blow up in a giant ball of guts, and poopie in mid-air and fall to the ground in 30 million pieces with... poop. YAY! thank you for joining our little Interesting Fact) So Norn Prince snuck into Grendal Kings castle and just for fun he tied him down and cut him open with a spork. Hurray for Him. (spoon fork...duh) then he took some Polaroid's for his friends. Yay. He Approached Grendle King slowly And said...... " POOP" hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.........sigh............ sorry I needed to amuse myself.... ANY way he really said " GRENDLE KING YOU WILL NOW PAY FOR YOUR SINS...... UNLESS YOU CAN ANSWER MY RIDDLE.........OKAY?" "ok" said the Grendle King. " HOW IS A RAVEN LIKE A CONCRETE WALL?"   
" Ummmmmmmmmmmmm.......hhhmmmmm....... if you blow them up with 300 sticks of dynamite you can pretty much say that they are dead" Prince Norn stood there and looked at him like a cow looks at an on-coming train and said " DAMN" " I GOT IT RIGHT! RIGHT! Woooo!" said King Grendle "NO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH....NOW YOU DIE FOOL" said Norn prince. I refuse to write about this scene but I can tell you it involves a pig, alcohol.....lots of alcohol....lots of drugs, nasty bedroom stuff, gasoline, and a really big explosion.... and only Norn Prince survived. Hurray for the communists!   
  
  
Back at the battle field the Grendles and the Norns were mighty pissed about this battle so they fought harder. Ummmmm I'm really out of idea's.........oh yeah and then THE HAND CAME DOWN FROM THE HEAVENS AND SAID "THOUGH SHALT NOT FIGHT NO MORE! poop! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP, FOR I AM THE HAND! OBEY MY MASSIVE FINGERS WWAAAAAAA! POOP! Hehe" THIS SUCKS , SISTER SUCKS, THE STORY SUCKS, ITS NOT FUNNYYYYYYYYYYYY WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ...................................................ALL I WANT IS ME LUCKY CHARMS FOR ME! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY DO YOU DENY ME THIS GOD?! WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY DO YYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU FORSAKE ME JEEBUS? WHY JEEBUS WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! GIVE ME COOKIES SANTA CLAUSE! WHERE'S MY COOKIES YOU FAT TUB OF PIG URINE? DAMN YOU KEVIN SPACEY! FISH MACHINE FISHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MACHINE!................(Welcome to Nornia, no sitdown and Shadupp, sucked!......................................................................................... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..........................pant...................... ........................................................................  
..............pant.....................pant..........................sigh........................... whoa.....almost lost my cool there for a sec.................ok.........ummmmmm I lost my train of thought..............   
ummm oh yeah the hand thing.... then the hand said "LOVE ME! YOU MUST OBEY ME OR I WILL DROP YOU ON SHARP POINTY......THINGS! WWWWHHHHHAAAAA   
AND THEN YOU WILL DIE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Poop teehee"   
( After intense plastic surgery and verrryyy painful rehabilitation the Russians are still dead they died because their internal organs were teleported up to space by aliens while the Russians were leaving the hospital. Haha. Russians have poopy luck. Haha, I laugh at their misfortune! Hahahahahaha..... ACK MY ORGANS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH   
I CANT FEEL MY ORGANS! WWWWWHHHHHYYYYYYY .........oh ummm I cant feel my organs anyway! YAY! I love cookies)  
  
(Silver Neko is writing this now!)   
  
And so, the Hand enslaved the Norns and made them do nasty things, like eat their own waste and declared every Wednesday "GAY DAY" the Day where all male Norns must do it with each other until the Sun goes down. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey, that's just sick! Oh well. Time to end this filthy...filth thing. In case you were wondering, the old Norn never did find McDonalds. Prince Norn eventually did NOT marry Princess Droopy Booby the third, instead he became the first Norn ever to marry himself. And for the rest of 'em, and the battle, they forgot what it was even about and then went to the Keebler elves hollow tree, and gorged themselves on elves. Yay!  
  
THE END!   
  
(Now whereas me Lucky Charms?)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
